You Wanna Ask Why?
by Kim Jonghee
Summary: "Berhenti membelanya! Dan biarkan ia keluar! Ia memang pantas mendapat julukan itu, aku akan terus berteriak sampai orang itu keluar," "Mana J? Biarkan dia keluar, jangan egois seperti ini,". Warning! berisi sedikit Bloody Scene! New bie, RnR please


Title: You Wanna Ask Why?

Author: Kim Jonghee

Casts: Park Ji Yeon (T-Ara), Ham Eun Jung (T-Ara), Jung Jin Woon (2AM), Park Jung Chan (OC).

Genre: Thriller, Friendship, etc.

Rate: PG+17

Lenght: Oneshot

Disclaimer: Para casts milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri dan milik orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Plot dan OC murni hasil pemikiran saya.

Warning: Bloody Scene, OOC, gaje, dll.

A/N: Annyeong! ^^

Maafkanlah saya jika FF ini tidak berkenan di hati para pembaca. Terimakasih untuk yang mau memberikan sumbangsihnya berupa kritik juga saran. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan Terimakasih~ ^^

*deepbow*

Setengah berlari, Ji Yeon menyurusi koridor sebuah gedung yang terbengkalai. Walau kaki jenjangnya sudah bergetar sejak setengah jam yang lalu, juga napasnya yang terengah, Ji Yeon tetap memaksakan diri, mencari keberadaan Eun Jung. Bulan sudah menggantung sempurna di cakrawala malam saat Ji Yeon sampai di lantai teratas gedung tersebut. Karena keadaannya yang sudah tidak terpakai sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, penerangan tempat itu hanya mengandalkan pendar cahaya keperakan sang candra. Walau begitu, Ji Yeon dapat melihat dengan jelas pintu yang tertutup rapat beberapa meter di depannya.

Hosh!

Hosh!

Hosh!

Sembari mengatur napas, mengais oksigen sebanyak mungkin, Ji Yeon menyeret langkah lemah. Sesekali ia meringgis saat merasakan kakinya yang tak sanggup menopang bobot tubuhnya. Tapi, sesuatu di dalam sana memaksanya untuk terus bertahan juga terus melangkah.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat kala tangan pucat miliknya menyentuh dan memutar knop pintu tersebut.

Kriet...

Desau angin menyambut kedatangan Ji Yeon, menerbangkan debu-debu yang terkurung di dalam sana. Gelap. Satu kata saat manik indah gadis itu menatap lurus ke dalam ruangan. Berbekal keberanian serta tujuan utama yang membawanya kemari, Ji Yeon memasuki ruangan tak berpenerangan itu.

"Eun Jung_ie_! _Eodikka_?" Teriaknya parau, perasaan aneh perlahan merayap, menyusup ke tiap sel kulitnya. Hawa dingin menyergap, meremangkan bulu kuduk Ji Yeon.

Set!

BLAM!

"_Nuguya?_" Kembali, gadis ini berteriak. Kali ini reflek saat mendengar pintu tertutup. Panik menyeruak. Gelap mendominasi dan ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa.

TAK!

Sebuah lampu gantung tiba-tiba menyala di atas kepala Ji Yeon. Bergerak ke kanan ke kiri, mencipta kegelisahan yang tiba-tiba menguap di udara. Ji Yeon semakin panik, berkali-kali ia memutar tubuh, berharap menemukan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Eun Jung_ie_! Kau 'kah itu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Eun Jung muncul di antara gelap yang menyelimuti, menyahut dengan nada ketus.

"Syukurlah! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Serobot Ji Yeon yang langsung menghambur memeluk Eun Jung. Wajah cantik itu memancarkan perasaan lega setelah digelayuti perasaan khawatir pada Eun Jung.

"Berhenti berpura-pura J!" Eun Jung melepas paksa pelukan Ji Yeon, mendorong kuat gadis itu hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Eun Jung_ie_, kau tidak bermaksud untu...," Ji Yeon menggantung ucapannya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Cepat ia membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan Ham Eun Jung! Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu, Eun Jung_ie_," bujuk Ji Yeon dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Hah, apa pedulimu? Kalian berdua sama saja. Sama-sama PEMBUNUH!" tukas Eun Jung tajam. Matanya menyipit, mengintimidasi lawan bicara di depannya.

"Kalian berdua pembunuh! Pembunuh!" teriaknya dengan oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Kau pembunuh J!"

"Ti-tidak! Kumohon jangan! Jangan teriakkan kata itu lagi Jung_ie_, kumohon!" ucap Ji Yeon dengan suara bergetar. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, kedua lengannya ia tangkupkan di telinganya. Berharap tidak dapat mendengar teriakan Eun Jung.

"Berhenti membelanya! Dan biarkan ia keluar! Ia memang pantas mendapat julukan itu, aku akan terus berteriak sampai orang itu keluar," sahut Eun Jung. Ia berjalan cepat ke tempat Ji Yeon, meraih kedua lengan gadis itu, lalu menariknya paksa. "Mana J? Biarkan dia keluar, jangan egois seperti ini," ucap Eun Jung yang kemudian mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ji Yeon.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya keluar," tandas Ji Yeon mulai melawan. Ia menghentaskan kedua lengan Eun Jung dari pundaknya. Kemudian mundur perlahan, sebisa mungkin pergi menjauh dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Berhenti kau pembunuh! Jangan lari!" Teriak Eun Jung. Kembali, ia menarik lengan Ji Yeon. Raut wajahnya berubah terkejut saat lengan Ji Yeon berbalik menggenggam pergelangan lengan Eun Jung. Nona Ham menoleh cepat ke arah Ji Yeon.

"Berhenti menyakiti saudaraku!" Suara yang tadi bergetar kini berujar tajam. Tak ada lagi cairan bening yang mengalir bebas di kedua pipinya. Yang ada hanya tatapan menusuk penuh hawa membunuh.

Eun Jung menyeringai. Dihempaskannya lengan Ji Yeon. Kemudian ia berujar sinis, "Akhirnya kau keluar juga J," gadis di depan Eun Jung mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Tangan kirinya terlipat di dada, sementara tangan kanan bertumpu di atasnya. Diperhatikannya jemari lentik si pemilik tubuh.

"Well, sedikit sulit berebut tempat saat Ji Yeon tidak menginginkanya. Tapi ..., aku selalu menang," J, sisi lain Ji Yeon menatap tajam ke arah Eun Jung.

Tatapan itu, sejak pertama Eun Jung melihatnya, masih terlihat sama. Tajam, penuh ambisi, dan tentu saja, aura membunuh yang kuat. Biarpun begitu, ia yang memanggilnya tadi. Jadi, Eun Jung sendiri yang akan menanganinya. Resiko? Ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Walaupun Ji Yeon sahabatnya, lain urusannya dengan J.

"Jadi ..., untuk apa kau memanggilku? Jangan katakan, ini semua karena pria brengsek itu," tebak J yang berjalan mengitari Eun Jung. Seolah dialah yang mendominasi.

"Jangan panggil dia pria brengsek!" Sangi Eun Jung dengan wajah merah menahan emosi. Menahan marah, menahan segalanya.

"Ahaha!" J tertawa lahak dengan bertepuk tangan seolah ia baru saja menonton pertunjukan sirkus yang amat sangat lucu. "Terus saja bela dia, Ham-Eun-Jung. Kau bahkan tidak mengenal baik pria itu," tukasnya berseloroh.

Eun Jung semakin geram. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat siap melayangkan pukulan. Namun urung, dan hanya terealisasikan dengan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah J.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengenal Jung Chan. Ku bahkan mengenalnya sebelum dirimu. Pria baik-baik yang datang dari keluarga baik-baik. Tidak ada satupun catatan kejahatan mengenai dirinya. Semuanya bersih, nyaris tanpa cela. Kau! Kau hanya iri melihatku berpacaran dengannya, 'kan?" Tuduh Eun Jung dengan alasan Klise. Hal ini malah memancing tawa lahak dari J.

Gadis itu tidak dapat berhenti tertawa mendengar ocehan Eun Jung. Ia merasa, semua yang dikatakan Eun Jung adalah dialog para pemain sinetron drama yang menurutnya sangat mengocok perut. Begitu dramatis juga melankolis. Seperti ialah; Eun Jung, pemeran protagonis, begitu sempurna bak malaikat. Sedangkan dirinya, pemeran antagonis yang digambarkan sekejam iblis.

"Kau ... apa yang yang kau tertawakan? Berhenti tertawa!" Eun Jung kembali berteriah, ia mulai tidak nyaman dengan tawa J.

"Ahaha! Pria baik-baik? Tak ada catatan kejahatan? Nyaris tanpa celah?" J berujar mengejek.

"Jangan bercanda Ham Eun Jung! Justru hal seperti itu yang patut dicurigai. Jaman sekarang, di dunia ini, tidak ada yang seratus persen bersih. Hakim saja bisa melakukan kejahatan, bagaimana dengan rakyatnya,"

"Kau hanya mengenalnya lewat cerita-cerita yang ia sampaikan. Tapi, pernahkah kau bertanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya? Atau, pernahkah ia mengajakmu bertemu dengan keluarga atau temannya? Oh, aku lupa. Kau sudah dibutakan oleh cinta, Ham-Eun-Jung," papar J dengan penekanan pada tiga suku kata terakhir.

"Kau bahkan mengabaikan sahabatmu sendiri," J mengakhiri uraiannya dengan raut wajah datar juga dingin miliknya.

Eun Jung bergeming mendengar penuturan J. Diam. Dalam hati, Eun Jung membenarkan ucapan gadis itu. Tapi ...

Belum sempat ia melancarkan sanggahannya, J sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Eun Jung tiba-tiba menegang. Pasalnya wajah penuh aura membunuh itu, kini terpatri jelas di depannya. J menyungging senyum sinis penuh keangkuhan, lalu berucap pelan di telinga Eun Jung.

"Jalau saja kau bukan sahabat Ji Yeon, mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu sejak dulu. Namun, akhirnya kesempatan itu datang juga ..."

Dengan refleks, Eun Jung mendorong gadis itu hingga jarak keduanya terpaut cukup jauh. "Sebelum hal itu terjadi, akulah yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu!" Suara Eun Jung bergetar. Tangannya yang juga ikut bergetar, merogoh saku jaket yang dikenakannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat, lalu menodongkannya ke arah J.

Gadis di hadapannya tersenyum samar. J memiringkan kepalanya. Detik selanjutnya ia tertawa. Entahlah apa yang ia tertawakan.

"Kau ..., mengancamku?" tanya J sarkartis. "Kalau kau berani menyakitiku, berarti kau berani menyakiti sahabatmu sendiri, Ji Yeon," imbuhnya. Eun Jung terdiam. Tapi tetap pada posisinya; menodongkan pisau ke arah J, atau Ji Yeon.

"Biar kubantu,"

Tak!

Hap!

Dalam sekejap mata, kini pisau itu sudah berpindah tempat ke tangan J. Ia memainkannya di depan Eun Jung yang masih diam tergugu dalam keterkejutannya. J mundur selangkah, lalu menyeringai. Disibakkannya lengan kanan kemeja yang dikenakannya. Dan dengan gerakan anggun, J memainkan ujung tajam pisau tersebut di atas permukaan kulit yang semulus porselen itu.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya, agar kau tak begitu merasa bersalah," ujarnya yang mulai menggoreskan pisau tersebut dengan gemulai. Tak ada raut kesakitan atau ketakutan yang tergurat di wajah cantik Ji Yeon. Yang ada hanya ekspresi kesenangan penuh kenikmatan saat melakukannya. Tangannya tak berhenti membuat sayatan-sayatan memanjang di seluruh permukaan lengan Ji Yeon.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Kubilang hentikan!" Eun Jung mulai berteriak panik. Ia berdiri mematung sejak tadi, dan baru sadar kembali saat darah Ji Yeon mulai menguar memenuhi penciumannya.

Ji Yeon menghentikan aksi kejam nan sadis tersebut, lalu tertawa lahak. "Ahaha ... Kenapa? Bukankah ini mengurangi bebanmu? Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori tanganmu, ahaha ..." terangnya dengan tawa lahak membahana memenuhi ruangan itu. Tak dirasanya darah yang mengalir di lengan kanannya. Sudah mati rasa sepertinya.

Lengah karena tertawa, Eun Jung memanfaatkan keadaan dengan bergerak cepat mendekati Ji Yeon untuk mereaut pisaunya kembali. Gerak serampangan juga terburu-buru Eun Jung membuat pergerakannya terbaca oleh Ji Yeon.

Hap!

Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Eun Jung, lalu memelintirnya hingga ke belakang punggung gadis itu. Ceceran darah menetes di mana-mana. Termasuk punggung juga baju Eun Jung.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku," ancam J dingin.

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkan semua ini? Bukankah kau juga ingin membunuhku?" Lanjutnya tanpa melepas pelintirannya pada Eun Jung.

"Kau ingin aku mati, bukan? Maka akan kukabulkan."

Duagh!

Ditendangnya Eun Jung hingga jatuh terjerambab ke lantai. Peluh bercucuran di dahi gadis itu. Ia meringgis kesakitan saat dirasa tangannya keseleo akibat pelintiran tadi.

"Selamat datang di pertunjukan saya, nona Ham," J membungkuk hormat layaknya pemimpin sirkus yang tengah membuka pertunjukan.

"Kuharap anda duduk dengan nyaman dan dapat menikmati pertunjukan saya sampai selesai," lanjutnya.

Eun Jung semakin ketakutan. Peluh mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Perlahan ia bergerak mundur dengan posisi duduknya. Entah pertunjukan apa lagi yang akan diperlihatkan J yang tengah dirasuki iblis itu.

"Pertunjukan yang takkan pernah kau lupakan sepanjang hidupmu," ocehnya lagi.

Entah iblis mana yang benar-benar merasukinya sekarang ini. Dengan santainya J menusuk perut sebelah kanannya, merobeknya hingga tercipta sekitar 7 sampai 10 senti sebuah lubang menganga di sana.

"An-andwe!" Teriak Eun Jung dengan mata tertutup juga tangan yang ia tangkupkan di telinga.

Jin Woon berlari tergesa-gesa menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga yang membentang di hadapannya. Sampai kapan ia melakukannya? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu, dan semua itu belum berakhir juga.

"_Aish! Jinjjanayo?_" rutuknya saat setelah menyelesaikan untaian tangga di belakangnya dan mendapati untaian tangga lain di depannya.

"Kalau begini terus, aku bisa terlambat datang," keluhnya. Tapi, kembali ia menjejal langkah. Menyingkirkan segala dugaan serta kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang muncul di kepalanya. Segera saja memacu semangat untuk menyelesaikan semua itu.

Ruangan itu jadi dingin mencekam setelah beberapa saat lalu terjadi keributan kecil. Eun Jung duduk memeluk lututnya dengan bibir bergetar. Lelehan cairan bening dari sudut matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Sedangkan matanya, menatap lurus ke arah tubuh terbaring dengan darah menggenang di mana-mana. Siluet wajah itu masih terbayang jelas di kepala Eun Jung. Penuh ambisi juga jahat. Namun ada kelembutan juga kehangatan di sana.

BRAK!

"_Ommona!_" Jin Woon yang berhasil mencapai tempat tertinggi gedung itu dan menemukan ruangan yang mengurung Eun Jung juga Ji Yeon berteriak histeris saat mendapati kedua gadis itu dalam kondisi abnormal. Tapi, bukankah sejak pertama semua memang sudah tidak normal.

Jin Woon merasa serba salah. Ia tidak mau mengutak-atik tubuh terbaring Ji Yeon. Bisa-bisa ia yang menyebabkan kematian gadis itu. Eun Jung, tidak. Ia sudah tidak pernah menyukai gadis itu sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Argh! Sial!" Pekiknya, yang kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Pagi cerah di musim gugur yang mulai mendingin. Membuat siapa saja mengeratkan pakaian tebal mereka. Hening bukan hal baru di tempat ini. Gemerisik ilalang yang ditiup angin jadi harmonisasi merdu di sana selain desau angin ribut. Sebuah nisan berdiri angkuh di antara puluhan nisan lainnya yang telah usang.

Berkali-kali gadis itu menghela napas, namun rasa sesak di dadanya tak kunjung hilang. Berhari-hari, bahkan mungkin bertahun-tahun. Tatapannya menerawang, entah melayang kemana. Berharap dapat memutar waktu? Rasanya mustahil. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Eun Jung menoleh dan mendapati Jin Woon sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Eun Jung mendengus, "Sepertinya, kau tahu banyak?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak lebih banyak dari Ji Yeon," sahut Jin Woon.

"Dia mengetahui semua hal mengenai Park Jung Chan. Darimana ia berasal, bagaimana keluarga juga kehidupannya di masa lalu. Semua hal, tanpa terkecuali. Berkali-kali ia mencoba memperingatkanmu, berkali-kali juga pria brengsek itu dapat mengalihkanmu darinya," Ada sedikit jeda saat Jin Woon memberikan penjelasan. Ada luka yang tertoreh di raut wajah tampannya.

"Park Jung Chan, seorang bandar obat-obatan terlarang yang bersembunyi di Seoul, menghindari kepolisian Inggris, dengan nama Inggris Rey. Datang ke Korea dengan berkas yang berhasil dipalsukan. Dan dia berhasil mendekatimu. Dengan begitu, penyamarannya jadi sangat sempurna," lanjutnya.

Eun Jung kembali mendengus. "Sudah sejauh itu, tapi apa alasan J membunuhnya? Bisa saja ia melaporkannya tanpa harus melakukan hal keji seperti itu,"

"Kau tahu, sisi lain Ji Yeon, J, akan keluar saat kondisinya terancam. Awalnya ia tidak bermaksud membunuh pria itu, malah sebaliknya. Jung Chan yang ingin membunuh Ji Yeon karena telah mengetahui kedoknya. Dari sanalah tragedi itu terjadi," jelas Jin Woon.

Eun Jung menghela napas panjang. Segalanya telah terjadi , dan ia baru mengetahui kebenarannya. Kadang, manusia sering kali bertindak sebelum berpikir. Hal demikian juga yang menjadi awal dari sebuah penyesalan.

Fin


End file.
